L'incroyable histoire de Miss Miaou
by Misaki Hoshi
Summary: Gareki ne cesse d'ignorer Yogi et ce comportement blesse beaucoup plus le blond qu'on ne peut le penser. Et, alors que ce dernier devient complètement désespéré, la chère Miss Miaou lui vient en aide d'une manière on ne peut plus…originale. Sans oublier que Gareki a un bien étrange secret…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Karneval appartient à Touya Mikanagi.

**Résumé :** Gareki ne cesse d'ignorer Yogi et ce comportement blesse beaucoup plus le blond qu'on ne peut le penser. Et, alors que ce dernier devient complètement désespéré, la chère Miss Miaou lui vient en aide d'une manière on ne peut plus…originale. Sans oublier que Gareki a un bien étrange secret…

**Genre :** Humour et Romance.

**Couple :** Gareki x Yogi

**Rating :** M parce qu'il est possible (j'insiste sur le POSSIBLE que j'écrive un lemon par la suite...)

**Attention Spoil : **Contient des spoils du tome 7 (sachant que le début de la fic vient de la fin du tome 7).

**Note :** Cette histoire est un petit two-shot (ou peut-être three-shot) un peu débile sur les bords -_- J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaise :) Ah oui et concernant Ranji, un « Fearter » signifie « Représentant des élèves »...

* * *

_L'incroyable histoire de Miss Miaou._

« Miaou ! Miaou ! »

Nai sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de son portable. Jiki, Tsukumo et Yogi, assis à la même table que lui, le regardèrent. Les joues rouges, les yeux grands ouverts et le visage heureux, le blandin s'exclama avec joie :

-Gareki m'a répondu !

Quelques minutes auparavant, Yogi était venu donner un portable à Nai, de la part de Hirato. Tsukumo leur ayant appris que Gareki en avait eu un aussi, ils avaient tous décidé d'envoyer un message au jeune voleur, se trouvant en cet instant au sein de la prestigieuse académie Chronomei.

Yogi sourit d'excitation. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Cela faisait peu de temps que le brun les avait quitté afin d'entrer dans l'école destinée à former les futurs agents de l'Etat et l'ancien voleur leur avait dit qu'il reviendrait et deviendrait membre de Circus à part entière. Cependant, même s'ils s'étaient quittés depuis peu, il demeurait un manque, un grand vide dans le cœur du jeune homme blond. Yogi grimaça. Gareki lui manquait beaucoup trop. Et s'ils…ne se revoyaient jamais ? S'il ratait ses examens...

Le Fantassin du deuxième vaisseau chassa ces biens sombres pensés et s'intéressa à nouveau à son portable. Il remarqua que Nai était tout heureux, semblait-il, de la réponse qu'il avait reçue.

-Tiens ? s'exclama Tsukumo. A moi aussi !

-Oh…C'est vrai ?! questionna Yogi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle aussi se mit à sourire doucement, lisant avec attention le sms que le brun venait de lui envoyer.

Les minutes passèrent, lentement, lentement…trop lentement. Le blond fixait son portable à clapet ouvert et attendait patiemment une quelconque réponse du plus jeune. Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'y avait toujours rien. Le jeune homme, connu par le grand public comme étant « Miss Miaou », blêmit à vue d'œil.

-Mais…et moi ?! s'écria-t-il. Il ne me répond pas ?!

Malgré ce constat, il continuait inlassablement de regarder l'écran du portable, espérant un miracle qu'il savait au fond de lui impossible mais qu'il espérait tout de même.

Tsukumo se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure et chercha un instant ses mots :

-Peut-être…que quelqu'un est venu lui parler et qu'il n'a pas eu le temps…dit-elle, tentant de réconforter le plus âgé. Si tu attendais encore un peu ?

-Oui…tu as raison…répondit le Fantassin, la voix tremblante.

Cependant, une demi-heure passa dans la calme complet, sans aucun signe de vie de la part du brun. Yogi sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se sentit soudain très honteux. Ils avaient beau avoir six ans de différence, Gareki faisait vraiment plus mature que lui et le blond en avait conscience. C'était certainement idiot de pleurer pour un truc pareil mais à ses yeux, c'était une preuve de plus de l'indifférence, voire de la haine, qu'éprouvait l'adolescent à son encontre.

Devant son visage malheureux et ses yeux larmoyants, Nai et Tsukumo se sentirent soudain très mal. Ils déglutirent et se rapprochèrent du blond, cherchant une fois de plus à le réconforter. Jiki les regarda du coin de l'œil, jugeant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de donner du réconfort à un jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans.

-Dites…plutôt…qu'il…me déteste…sanglota Yogi, fixant son téléphone sans réellement le voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'écria Tsukumo.

-Mais non, il t'adore ! contra à son tour Nai.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil au blandin. Ah oui…Nai et Gareki se connaissaient avant d'arriver à Circus. De plus, Gareki n'était gentil qu'avec Nai et ils étaient toujours fourrés ensembles. Normal que Nai ait reçu une réponse. Mais alors, pourquoi Tsukumo en avait-elle reçu une aussi ? Le brun s'était-il entiché d'elle ? Et Jiki avait-il eu une réponse ?

-J…Jiki, est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ? questionna le jeune homme d'une voix hésitante.

-Bah…répondit le brun à lunettes, je ne lui ai rien écrit, moi ! Je lui ai juste envoyé mon adresse mail, au cas où !

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues du fantassin en réalisant enfin qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui que Gareki n'avait réellement pas répondu.

-Mon message était sans doute trop bizarre…gémit-il.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien ! Il voulait revoir le brun, lui parler, lui raconter tout ce qu'ils faisaient ! Il voulait entretenir un bon contact avec le plus jeune et surtout se rapprocher de lui.

-Je peux le voir ? s'enquit la deuxième Fantassin en désignant du doigt le portable du blond.

Ce dernier le lui donna et Tsukumo commença à regarder le message. Tout d'abord, avant même de commencer à le lire, elle fut subjuguée par la longueur du texte. Yogi lui avait complètement envoyé un roman ! Et ce qu'il avait écrit…Il racontait que les moutons avaient bien fait le lit après son départ, qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui tout comme Nai et elle, que Nai s'occupait de Karoku tous les jours, etc, etc… Et tout ce joli texte parsemé d'émoticônes en tous genres. Alors, connaissant le caractère de Gareki, l'absence de réponse n'étonnait pas Tsukumo. Loin de là. Elle imaginait parfaitement l'adolescent regarder son portable, l'air blasé et qualifier le blond de type vraiment trop « chelou ».

Yogi, toujours aussi désespéré, lui demanda alors s'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. La blonde hésita un instant puis finit par dire ce qu'elle en pensait :

-Tu sais…à mon avis, tu as écris tellement de choses…que Gareki ne sait pas quoi te répondre !

-Hein ? Je voulais juste le tenir au courant des derniers événements…et comme il s'est passé pleins de trucs…

-Hahaha ! se mit à rire Jiki. Tu n'es pas censé lui envoyer ton journal intime !

Yogi baissa les yeux, récupéra son portable, le ferma et, après l'avoir rangé, soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer plus ni de répondre à Jiki. Le mutisme de Gareki l'avait toujours blessé. Après tout, dès qu'il essayait de faire un câlin à l'adolescent, ce dernier le repoussait brutalement. Et, lorsqu'il tentait de lui parler, de lui proposer des tas de choses, le brun n'avait jamais cessé de l'envoyer paître. Yogi en était certain. Gareki ne l'aimait pas, il le détestait.

Il ne fit pas attention à la discussion que prirent ses trois camarades, il n'écoutait plus. Lorsqu'il voyait l'un d'eux s'adresser à lui, il fit un petit sourire. Il comprit vaguement que Tsukumo le défendait en disant que Jiki était dur avec lui et Nai y mettait un peu du sien, ne comprenant pas certaines choses qui se disaient. La soirée passa bien lentement aux yeux du blond et il attendit patiemment qu'il puisse aller dormir, enfin.

* * *

Yogi bailla. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit et était vraiment fatigué. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait envoyé un sms à Gareki et il avait cessé d'attendre une réponse. Son costume de Miss Miaou sous le bras, il s'avançait vers la cabine afin de se changer. Il était dans le train, direction un petit village il n'avait pas souhaité qu'on l'y emmène, il voulait y aller par lui-même. Aujourd'hui encore il allait réjouir les enfants en leur parlant, déguisé en Miss Miaou. Il était totalement idolâtré par les petits et ça le rendait extrêmement heureux. Et puis, ça lui permettrait d'éviter de penser une fois de plus à l'adolescent brun. Il soupira une fois de plus. Il enfila son costume jaune doucement. Puis, lorsqu'il fut en grande partie déguisé, il prit le gros masque en forme de tête de chat où il y avait deux petites cornes sur le sommet. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, en tissus, de son personnage et son regard se voila de tristesse. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que dès leur première rencontre, il était tombé amoureux de Gareki. Mais, bien évidemment, c'était un amour non partagé. Il caressa le tissu doux de couleur jaune et fronça les sourcils. Parfois, quand les enfants se ruaient sur lui pour le câliner, certains d'eux lui demandait qu'il réalise un de leur vœux. Ils lui disaient ce qu'ils désiraient le plus au monde et ensuite partaient, tous heureux. Tel était un des mystérieux pouvoirs de Miss Miaou. Mais Miss Miaou, c'était lui. Et il n'avait rien d'un chat géant et fabuleux. Il n'avait rien d'une créature merveilleuse. Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il devait faire face à la réalité. Les contes de fées n'existaient pas et n'existeraient jamais. Et pourtant, si tout cela existait…

Oui. S'il pouvait faire un vœu qui se réaliserait vraiment, ce souhait serait qu'on lui offre le moyen de se rapprocher de Gareki, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Poussant un énième et très long soupir, il plaça le masque (ou plutôt le casque) sur sa tête. Mais, au moment où il allait se retourner pour sortir de la cabine, il se sentit soudain très mal. Son ventre le faisait souffrir et il avait la nausée. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger outre mesure qu'il tomba à terre et sombra lentement mais doucement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Écoutant distraitement ce que disaient Ranji et Shishi, le brun marchait. Leurs sacs en bandoulière, les trois étudiants avaient décidé de sortir ce jour-là. Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'ils avaient décidé. En réalité, c'était tout simplement Ranji qui avait forcé les deux autres garçons à sortir, jugeant qu'il était nécessaire de prendre l'air de temps en temps, surtout comment ils travaillaient dur. Comme à son habitude, Ranji était habillé en uniforme de fille et certains adolescents et autres hommes de tout âge se tournaient à son passage, le mâtant, croyant qu'il était une jeune femme. Shishi avait bien insisté pour que son camarade s'habille « normalement » mais le brun aux cheveux longs avait répliqué d'un bon coup de pieds à un endroit bien stratégique. Il avait vraiment horreur qu'on lui dicte sa manière de s'habiller.

Les deux autres garçons étaient tous les deux habillés de leur uniforme, Shishi ayant légèrement entrouvert sa chemise alors que l'autre était parfaitement habillé comme un élève modèle, mis à part ses éternelles lunettes de protection plaquée en haut de son crâne.

-Hey ! s'exclama soudain Ranji en se plantant devant l'autre brun. Tu nous écoute ?

-Humm…lâcha l'autre en lui jetant un regard empli d'indifférence.

Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il n'aimait pas la présence de Ranji et de Shishi mais il s'ennuyait. Circus lui manquait. Les membres de Circus lui manquaient horriblement. Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais il avait envie de les retrouver le plus vite possible et de les serrer dans ses bras. Bien sûr, il n'était pas du genre démonstratif et s'il les voyait à l'instant même où il désirait les voir, il n'aurait aucun geste aussi affectifs. Peut-être, à la limite, un petit sourire mais rien de plus.

Il pensait à eux, l'esprit vraiment dispersé cette après-midi là, quand il entendit un petit cri de la part de Ranji.

-Regardez ! dit-il en pointant de son doigt un homme tenant un petit chat par la peau du cou, l'air écœuré. Vous avez vu ce salaud ? Hey vous ! s'exclama-t-il avant même que ses deux compagnons aient dit quoi que ce soit. Laissez ce pauvre chat tranquille !

L'homme se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard courroucé.

-Ce pauvre petit chat, comme vous le dites si bien, s'était caché dans mon sac pendant mon voyage en train. J'refuse de garder cette chose avec moi plus longtemps ! fit-il avant d'envoyer valser la pauvre bête à terre.

Gareki se précipita sur le pauvre petit animal, s'agenouilla pour le prendre dans ses bras et lança un regard noir à l'autre homme. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui régler son compte que Ranji s'en occupait déjà. Décidément, ce mec avait vraiment de l'énergie à revendre…

L'adolescent baissa son regard vers la petite boule de poil qu'il serrait doucement dans ses bras. C'était un petit chat au pelage aussi jaune qu'un poussin. Il ignorait que ça existait et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en observant le petit animal. Ce dernier lui faisait vraiment penser à Yogi. Il était semblable en tout point, hormis que ce dernier n'avait pas de cornes, à Miss Miaou.

Ranji, ayant vraisemblablement fini son affaire, revint vers les deux autres garçons qui regardaient doucement le chat.

Sans prévenir, l'adolescent aux cheveux longs arracha des bras de l'autre brun l'animal pour le mettre à niveau de ses yeux. Il le regarda, des étoiles pleins les yeux et commença à faire des mimiques plus idiotes les unes que les autres.

-Tsss, arrête, c'est pas un môme ! lâcha Gareki, son éternel air blasé sur le visage.

Le Fearter se stoppa immédiatement et plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

-Tu me laisserais faire si s'en était un ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais ce genre d'homme...

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis encore comme connerie ?

L'adolescent en uniforme de fille leva les yeux au ciel et prit un air outragé. Shishi, quant à lui, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux argentés. Il se pencha vers Gareki :

-Tu ferais mieux de prendre ce chat avec toi. Crois-moi, il ne survivra pas trois jours avec Ranji. C'est un vrai fou concernant les félins...

Ledit Ranji envoya valser le gris de son éternel coup de pied.

-Nan mais je t'entends, feignasse !

L'ancien voleur en profita pour reprendre le petit chat dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait l'air complètement déboussolé par les événements. D'abord, il s'était retrouvé dans un sac sans en connaître la raison. Ensuite, il avait été retrouvé par ces trois étudiants et avait été balancé dans tous les sens. Il ne comprenait décidément rien. Il tenta de calmer son petit cœur et de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Il était bien trop chamboulé par le fait qu'il se retrouve ainsi réduit alors faire attention à ce qui l'entourait...Mais c'était sans compter un certain brun qui le tenait dans ses bras et le caressait doucement. L'animal, curieux, releva les yeux et tomba sur un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il cessa de respiré, choqué.

« Mon dieu... » pensa-t-il, sentant la panique l'envahir peu à peu.

Tout d'abord, Yogi ne comprenait rien quant à la situation des plus étranges dans laquelle il se retrouvait. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était l'affreux malaise qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'il avait enfilé son déguisement de Miss Miaou. Et là, il se retrouvait face au garçon dont il était amoureux, garçon qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il aurait pu se réjouir de tout ça. Certes. S'il n'avait pas été...ainsi transformé. Comment s'était-il retrouvé comme ça ? C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait rêver. Oui. C'était la seule solution. Il sentit ses yeux se voiler, sa tête le faisant souffrir avec une intensité presque intolérable. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer une fois encore dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était sur un lit aux draps bien faits et qui sentaient affreusement bon. Il cligna doucement des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains.

Mauvaise réponse : c'était toujours des pattes.

Il devait l'admettre. Aussi blessant que ça l'était, il devait accepter sa transformation. Mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! Il déglutit et regarda aux alentours. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était spacieuse et bien rangée. Pour le côté de la pièce où il se trouvait, en tout cas. A l'opposé de cette chambre, il y avait un autre lit avec quelques outils –des tournevis ?- éparpillé ça et là sur les draps.

Yogi ignorait où il se trouvait et s'en trouva embêté. Il reposa sa tête entre ses pattes et sentit les draps sur lesquels il était posé. « L'odeur de Gareki... » pensa-t-il. Alors comme ça, le brun dormait dans la même chambre qu'un autre garçon ? En même temps, c'était tout à fait normal d'avoir un colocataire dans cette école. Mais il aurait tout de même profité que ça ne soit pas le cas. Il jeta un nouveau regard à la chambre et sursauta en voyant à côté de lui une énorme peluche jaune. Remarquant qu'il s'agissait de la peluche qu'il avait donné au brun avant qu'il ne parte, une chaleur s'immisça en lui. Alors comme ça, le voleur gardait avec lui la grosse peluche de Miss Miaou ?!

La porte s'ouvrit et il sauta sur ses pattes, prêt à sauter sur Gareki s'il s'agissait du brun. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Un garçon qui semblait un peu plus âgé que le brun -sûrement dix-huit ans- entra. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux gris décoiffés, avec des lunettes orange et un piercing à la lèvre inférieure. Déçu qu'il ne soit pas celui qu'il attendait, Yogi se recoucha sur le lit, l'air désespéré.

-Ahah ! Désolé le chat mais j'suis pas ton maître !

Le fantassin écarquilla les yeux. L'autre lui parlait ? Alors qu'il était à cet instant-même...un chat ? Et en plus, Gareki était _son_ maître ? Il avait décidé de s'occuper du chat qu'il était devenu ? Sans savoir en plus qui il était ?

Le jeune homme eut comme qui dirait un beug : Gareki s'occuper d'un animal : Impossible. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il aimait rester auprès de Nai et aux vues des nombreuses fois où il avait rougit en voyant le blandin...

« Oh non...ne me dite pas qu'il est zoophile ! » s'écria Yogi en son fort intérieur.

Shishi s'approcha de Yogi, la main tendue, et le blond se recula, effrayé. Que comptait faire ce mec avec sa main ? Le mec en question posa doucement ses doigts sur la fourrure du chat jaune et Yogi se surprit à apprécier le contact.

-Ah~ T'es si doux ! Heureusement que Gareki est pas là ! Il refuse que je te touche ! Pfff, un vrai papa poule. N'empêche que je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse adorer les chats ! s'exclama l'étudiant en mécanique.

Yogi fut un peu rassuré par ces paroles bien qu'il fut tout autant surprit que le brun adore les félins. Avec son air de je-m'en-foutisme, c'était vraiment difficile d'imaginer qu'il puisse aimer énormément quelque chose, mis à part tout ce qui pouvait être bricolé, évidemment.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, le fantassin ne bougea pas d'un poil, profitant allègrement des caresses que lui prodiguait l'autre garçon. D'ailleurs, en parlant de caresses, la main qui le touchait un peu plus tôt venait de disparaître. Il releva la tête et remarqua que Shishi était repartit vers son lit et qu'un certain adolescent brun se dirigeait vers lui, ou plutôt vers le lit. Le jeune homme laissa tomber son sac sur son lit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'animal.

-Salut le chat, fit-il en donnant une petite caresse sur le dessus de la tête de celui qu'il ignorait être Yogi.

« Gareki ! » voulu hurler de joie l'agent de Circus. Seulement, aucun mot ne franchit sa bouche si ce n'est qu'un bruyant « MIAOU ». Le chat écarquilla les yeux, dégoûté qu'il ne puisse même pas articuler ne serais-ce qu'un prénom.

Il entendit quelque chose vibrer et remarqua que le brun avait cessé de le toucher. L'adolescent porta une main à sa poche et en sortit son portable. Il l'ouvrit et le colla contre son oreille.

-Oui ?

Il y eu un instant de silence durant lequel Yogi put voir l'horreur se peindre sur le visage du brun. Il sauta sur ses pattes et monta sur les genoux de l'adolescent, posant une patte contre le torse finement musclé face à lui.

« Gareki ! Il se passe quoi ? » voulait-il dire mais qu'une série de miaulements résonna dans la pièce. Shishi venait de sortir, laissant le brun et son chat dans la pièce. Yogi paniqua. L'expression qu'affichait l'adolescent le stressait au plus haut point.

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas où il est ? Peut-être qu'il traîne encore à une fête foraine... !

Yogi tendit l'oreille et, en se concentrant, il perçut la voix inquiète de Tsukumo. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour qu'il se rende compte qu'on parlait de lui.

-Ok...soupira enfin le brun au bout d'un certain temps. A plus.

Puis, il raccrocha et poussa un profond soupir, rangeant son portable d'une nonchalance extrême dans sa poche.

Yogi se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il avait comprit que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui. Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre à Gareki qu'il était là et qu'il n'avait pas à proprement parlé disparu ! Et surtout qu'il ne s'était pas fait attaquer par des Vargas... C'est alors qu'il commença à bouger comme un fou, lançant des miaulements à répétitions.

-T'as faim ? lui lança le plus jeune en haussant un sourcil.

Yogi secoua vivement la tête et sauta contre la poitrine de l'adolescent.

-Ouais ouais...souffla l'autre. J'ai compris...

« Non, tu n'as pas compris ! » voulait crier Yogi. Le blond s'avança alors vers la peluche de Miss Miaou et se frotta allègrement contre cette dernière, tentant d'attirer l'attention du brun.

« C'est moi ! C'est moi : Yogi ! Je suis là ! » voulait-il dire.

L'étudiant se laissa tomber contre le lit et s'allongea de tout son long en lâchant un soupir. Yogi couru vers lui et lui pressa la joue à l'aide de ses deux pattes. Le brun le regarda d'un air tendre qui déstabilisa un instant le fantassin. L'étudiant avança une main vers la petite boule de poil et passa ses doigts entre les oreilles jaunes. Yogi voulut se soustraire de l'emprise du brun, souhaitant continuer son manège, mais commença tout de même à se laisser aller, commençant à émettre à sa plus grande surprise des ronronnements. Gareki ramena le chat contre son torse et continua à le caresser, l'air songeur. Yogi releva sa petite tête et tenta de capter le regard de l'adolescent. Malheureusement, le garçon fixait d'un air absent la grosse peluche de Miss Miaou à côté de lui.

-Yogi...soupira-t-il, l'air triste.

Le susnommé sursauta et bougea fortement afin de se dégager puis, une fois qu'il eu réussis, il se plaça en face du visage du brun. Ce dernier avait un air inquiet que Yogi ne lui connaissait pas. Mais pas seulement inquiet. Il semblait...se sentir impuissant.

Se sentant touché que le plus jeune s'inquiète pour lui, le blond vint se lover contre le brun.

« Gareki, je suis là... »

Mais il avait beau essayer d'avertir l'ancien voleur, il ne faisait que miauler.

* * *

**Bon, bon, voilà pour la première partie ~ :D La suite plus tard ! Je ne sais toujours pas s'il y aura deux ou trois parties en tout, comme je le disais en début de chapitre.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :3**

**Bisoux bisoux !**

**Misaki Hoshi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Karneval appartient à Touya Mikanagi.

**Warning : **Lemon ~

**Note :** Bon bah voilà la deuxième et dernière partie de cette histoire :) Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lus même s'ils n'ont pas fait signe de leur présence, j'espère que vous avez aimé ma fanfiction ! Je remercie également (et surtout) les personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review ! Merci ! Pour ce chapitre, je vous propose d'écouter « Any other name » de Thomas Newman. Et à présent : bonne lecture ! (J'espère ne pas avoir oublié de fautes….).

[Remerciements spéciaux à un(e) certain(e) Guest et à Mlle A ! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :D]

* * *

_L'incroyable histoire de Miss Miaou : Partie Deux._

Doucement, il sortit de son sommeil. La chaleur était telle qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir plus longtemps. Alors, lentement, il ouvrit un œil encore ensommeillé et regarda la cause de cette chaleur étouffante. Comme d'habitude, en tous cas c'était le cas depuis deux semaines, il se réveillait avec Gareki le serrant dans ses bras. L'adolescent avait la fâcheuse manie de prendre le pauvre chat pour un véritable doudou. Avant, le brun devait certainement dormir en serrant contre lui la peluche de Miss Miaou. Cependant, depuis l'arrivée du chaton...il semblait préférer martyriser la petite boule de poil vivante. Pas que cette dernière se plaigne des câlins de l'adolescent ! Juste que...ledit adolescent ne se rendait probablement pas compte à quel point l'animal avait chaud sous ces draps et à quel point il étouffait. Il n'y avait pas idée non plus de mettre le chauffage à fond dans cette chambre ! Ça devait certainement être un coup de Shishi. Quel frileux celui-là...

Il y avait bien des moments où le chat jaune se réjouissait : après tout, jamais il n'avait été aussi proche du voleur. Mais...il aurait préféré être à ses côtés sous sa forme humaine.

Le fantassin étira ses pattes et bailla doucement, ses oreilles plaquées en arrière. Une fois qu'il fut plus ou moins réveillé et qu'il tenait sur ses pattes, il s'extirpa des bras du garçon, sortit des couvertures et trouva enfin de l'air. Même s'il faisait toujours chaud, il se sentait un peu mieux respirer. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun. Ce dernier était plongé dans un profond sommeil et les traits de son visage étaient parfaitement détendus. Yogi était heureux. Ces deux dernières semaines, il les avait passées aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait. Mais l'adolescent ne savait pas du tout qu'elle était la véritable identité du chat.

Pire que ça : il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Yogi –tout comme les autres membres de Circus- et le concerné se rendait bien compte que tous étaient inquiets à son sujet. Même Gareki. Et ce constat le faisait aussi bien souffrir que plaisir. Il se rendait bien compte que l'ancien voleur ne le détestait pas mais, ne pas pouvoir le rassurer était une souffrance qui était plus grande qu'on aurait pu le croire.

Qu'il aurait pu le croire…

Un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles –depuis qu'il était un félin, son ouïe était beaucoup plus développée…- et il put voir un bras dépasser du lit de Shishi. Il ne fallu pas attendre longtemps avant de voir le jeune homme repousser nonchalamment ses couvertures, sortir une tête aux cheveux ébouriffés et bailler dans un grand bruit.

Puis, le gris se frotta les yeux et tourna la tête en direction du lit de Gareki sur lequel Yogi était installé sagement.

-B'jour le chat…maugréa le garçon d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive quand il vit l'heure qu'il était.

Soudain plus éveillé et alerte, il sauta de son lit et s'approcha de celui du brun. Puis, il tira d'un coup sec sur la couverture, saisit l'adolescent par les épaules et le secoua comme s'il était un prunier.

-GAREKI ! GAREKI ! PUTAIN FAUT SE RÉVEILLER !

Pour toute réponse, il se prit un coup de bras à moitié endormi mais qui pouvait s'avérer tout de même dangereux.

-La ferme…grogna le garçon, se recroquevillant sur lui-même en cherchant ses draps à tâtons.

-Mais déconne pas ! On est déjà en retard !

Le brun ouvrit difficilement un œil et jeta un œil peu amène à l'autre garçon qui s'immobilisa devant le regard froid de son camarade. Il se redressa doucement et s'assit au bord du lit. Ayant été réveillé brutalement, il n'avait pas encore les idées parfaitement claires mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche.

Shishi ne bougea pas et sa bouche s'ouvrit doucement lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte de son erreur. Il resta ainsi sans bouger d'un pouce durant une longue minute puis, après ce temps qui semblait s'éterniser, lâcha un vague « ah… » auquel Gareki ne répondit pas.

Yogi restait à côté d'eux, impuissant devant cette scène. Il ressentait une profonde jalousie de ne pas pouvoir, lui aussi, saisir l'adolescent par les épaules. Il émit un petit grognement et, devant les regards surpris des deux garçons, sauta du lit et se réfugia sous ce dernier.

Gareki et Shishi se regardèrent, interdis. Depuis que le chat était là, c'est-à-dire depuis quelques temps déjà, jamais l'animal n'avait réagit de cette manière.

-Tu lui as fait peur à tous les coups ! accusa Shishi en pointant l'autre garçon d'un doigt accusateur.

Le brun se renfrogna, fronça les sourcils et lança un regard électrique au gris.

-Non mais pourquoi ça serait moi ?!

-Tu ne vois pas la tête que tu as au réveil…c'est même plutôt étonnant qu'il n'ait pas eu peur plus tôt comme ça !

-J'te demande pardon ?! grinça l'autre d'une voix menaçante.

Le chat doré, toujours sous le lit qui s'avérait être une bien piètre cachette, leva les yeux au ciel –ou plutôt au matelas étant donné l'endroit où il se trouvait à cet instant même… Il en avait déjà marre de cette discussion, de ne pouvoir rien faire ni dire quoi que ce soit. En colère, il plaqua ses oreilles sur son crâne et sorti de sa « cachette ». Il se plaça devant les deux étudiants toujours occupés à se crier dessus puis, ouvrit doucement sa gueule d'où il laissa échapper un feulement qui stoppa net les deux garçons dans leur dispute. Choqués qu'un petit animal comme ce dernier puisse faire un bruit si effrayant, les deux élèves regardèrent le chat, les yeux grands ouverts. Yogi, encore en colère, se retourna d'un coup et partit en direction de la porte entre-ouverte, la queue haute comme s'il narguait les deux autres qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pus réagir, le chat avait déjà disparu derrière la porte.

Gareki sauta de son lit. Jamais le chat n'était sorti de sa chambre et il doutait avoir le droit de garder un animal dans leur chambre d'étudiant. Si cela venait à se savoir, ils seraient certainement renvoyés lui et Shishi, sans oublier qu'il ne reverrait certainement plus la réplique de Miss Miaou en version réelle. Et rien que l'idée de perdre la petite boule de poils le fit frissonner. Il avait toujours adoré les chats et s'était malgré lui très attaché à ce dernier qui lui faisait penser bizarrement à Yogi. Et, s'il perdait cet animal, il ne lui resterait plus aucune présence lui rappelant cette du fantassin, si ce n'est la pauvre peluche déposée sur son lit dont il avait oublié la présence depuis quelques jours.

Sans dire le moindre mot à son camarade, il sortit en trombes de sa chambre, cherchant de ses yeux le chat.

Il se mit à courir dans tout l'internat mais, il avait beau chercher, l'animal doré avait bel et bien disparu. Dans sa course folle, il croisa Ranji, cette fois-ci habillé en garçon. Il attrapa son camarade efféminé par les épaules :

-Dimoiqutatrouvélchat !

Le garçon aux cheveux longs haussa un sourcil devant le regard fatigué et essoufflé de l'autre brun. Il plaça une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Gareki :

-Parle moins vite. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

L'ancien voleur inspira un grand coup puis demanda d'une voix plus ou moins claire :

-Est-ce que tu as vu le chat ?

Ranji fit la moue, embarrassé.

-Tu l'as laissé repartir ?

Le brun hocha vivement la tête, attendant que l'autre émette une réponse qu'il espérait positive.

Ranji se pinça l'arrête du nez et inspira profondément en plissant les yeux.

-Gareki…soupira-t-il. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous avons ce chat alors, si tu l'as laissé partir…je doute que tu puisses le retrouver…

Le brun ouvrit grands les yeux, ne s'attendait pas, ou presque pas, à cette réponse. Il gémit puis lâcha son « ami ».

-Je vois…souffla-t-il.

Devant ce visage qui ne signifiait que détresse et surtout parce que Ranji –comme toutes les autres personnes de l'académie Chronomei- n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'expression sur le visage de Gareki qui était d'habitude constamment impassible, il tenta de réconforter son camarade.

-Écoute, si tu mets de la nourriture ou des friandises pour chat, il finira peut-être par revenir…

Le brun hocha la tête puis retourna dans sa chambre, le pas traînant. Une fois qu'il fut rentré, il fut heureux de constater que Shishi ne s'y trouvait plus. Il avait l'envie, le besoin de se retrouver seul un instant. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête dans les draps. Il se coucha sur le côté, l'air lui manquant. Malheureusement pour lui, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la peluche de Miss Miaou que Yogi lui avait offert avant qu'il ne parte. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'étreignit et il sentit soudain son nez lui piquer, signe qu'il allait bientôt pleurer. D'une main, il toucha l'objet en tissus, le saisit et le ramena contre sa poitrine, le serrant contre lui.

Il mettrait des friandises plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait juste envie de se retrouver seul avec ses souvenirs.

* * *

Voilà presque une semaine que le chat était partit.

Il avait pourtant mit des friandises et des croquettes mais jamais la boule de poil n'avait montré le bout de son museau, pour le grand malheur du jeune homme.

Ce jour-là, il était samedi. Comme quelques samedis, les étudiants avaient cours et Gareki avait suivit ces derniers avec sérieux. Il avait eu des nouvelles de Circus durant cette semaine et savait que Yogi n'était toujours pas réapparu, qu'il avait véritablement disparu.

Comme le chat.

Il sentit une boule apparaître dans son ventre, nouant ses entrailles tant l'angoisse était grande. Pourtant, il ne laissa rien transparaître. Hors de question qu'il montre sa crainte. Il devait rester le Gareki impassible et de constante mauvaise humeur.

La journée se finit rapidement, et l'adolescent rentra dans sa chambre. Cette soirée, Shishi ne serait pas là et il songeait sérieusement à passer un coup de fil à Tsukumo et à Nai. Les voix du jeune garçon et de l'adolescente lui manquaient et il avait hâte de pouvoir prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et alla voir machinalement la gamelle, toujours remplie. Le chat n'était pas revenu. Il soupira et laissa ses affaires sur son lit. Il se déshabilla et, d'un pas trainant, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, serviette à la main.

Il profita de cette douche chaude qu'il devait bien mériter pour cette journée et parvint à se détendre sous le jet d'eau qui passait sur tout son corps dénudé. Il passa ses mains sur son corps, mains qui parvinrent vers son sexe durcit. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir depuis quand cela avait commencé mais depuis quelques temps, dès qu'il allait se laver, son excitation montait. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de ses hormones…

Alors qu'il commençait à caresser distraitement son pénis, il arrêta, tentant d'oublier la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait pour essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose, comme par exemple un « lavage de cheveux ». Il ne pouvait se résoudre de se donner du plaisir dans cet endroit. A chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait de le faire, il craignait que quelqu'un rentre subitement dans la pièce et le voit en plein acte. Il savait pourtant que personne ne viendrait mais il ne pouvait pas chasser cette idée de son esprit.

Il finit rapidement de se laver et chercha à tâtons la serviette de bain qu'il avait prit avec lui. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il la saisit et l'enroula autour de son corps.

Il se sécha sommairement et, la serviette entourant ses hanches, il sorti enfin de la salle de bain dont l'air était devenu aussi clair que dans un hammam…autant dire qu'on n'y voyait pas grand-chose.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il jeta une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à la gamelle, ne s'attendant à aucun moment trouver quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il sursauta en voyant la boule de poils, bien là, regardant la nourriture d'un air dégoûté.

-T'étais où ? s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter le chat qui, apparemment, ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

L'animal se tourna vers lui, et entama une série de miaulements.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Gareki s'agenouilla vers le chat, oubliant le fait qu'il était simplement vêtu d'une serviette et prit l'animal dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué… !

-Vraiment ?

A cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Gareki poussa un petit cri en sursautant, regardant le chat les yeux ronds. Ce dernier avait l'air tout aussi surprit et, alors qu'ils se regardaient tous les deux avec stupéfaction, quelque chose d'encore plus surprenant arriva : le corps du félin s'allongea, se mit à grandir tandis que le corps devint de moins en moins poilu. Immobilisé par la surprise, Gareki regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui sans dire un mot. Bientôt, il se retrouva en face d'un Yogi qui avait encore les oreilles félines ainsi que la queue qui continuaient de disparaître, au grand déplaisir du brun.

Une fois la transformation finie, ils se regardèrent, interdits.

-Yogi… ? tenta l'ancien voleur en voyant le corps nu du fantassin qui lui faisait face.

Ce dernier, ne comprenant pas non plus ce qui s'était passé, échappa un léger et tremblant « Oui… ? ».

-C'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?! Je dois être en train de rêver ! soupira Gareki en tentant de se donner une gifle.

Pourtant, la baffe donnée, il dû bien admettre qu'il ne rêvait pas et que la situation dans laquelle il était était bien réelle. Se rendant soudain compte dans quelle tenue il était ainsi que de la nudité de son ami, il se mit à rougir, bientôt imité par le blond.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! se sentit obligé de dire ce dernier.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi croire en ce moment alors…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Yogi lui sauta dessus, le prenant dans ses bras.

-J'étais tellement triste ! Je ne pouvais même pas te rassurer en te disant que j'étais à côté de toi ! pleurnicha-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais pour toi…mentit l'autre.

Yogi se sépara à contre cœur de l'étreinte qu'il avait avec l'adolescent et le regarda, les yeux larmoyants. Ce dernier, devant ce visage triste à souhait, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter quelques mots :

-Enfin…ce n'est pas non plus comme si je m'en fichais totalement…

Gareki n'avait qu'une envie : que Yogi se sépare très vite de lui car, avoir le corps du blond sur lui qui s'appuyait sur son sexe n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Cependant, ce dernier ne prit pas la peine d'exaucer le vœu silencieux de l'adolescent. Trop heureux, il fit quelque chose qui surprit le plus jeune : il attrapa son visage et embrassa passionnément les lèvres du brun. Songeant d'abord à le repousser, Gareki finit par commencer à apprécier le baiser et la main qui s'était avancée pour repousser le blond se plaça finalement sur la nuque de ce dernier pour approfondir le baiser. Au bout d'une longue minute d'échanges enflammés (et quelque peu baveux), Yogi se sépara des lèvres du garçon afin de reprendre une respiration un peu plus calme. Mais, en ce séparant, il prit conscience du geste qu'il venait de faire.

-Mon dieu ! s'écria-t-il. Désolé Gareki ! Déso… !

Le brun grogna et plaque ses lèvres à son tour sur celles du plus âgé. Les yeux grands ouverts, ce dernier se laissa faire. Cela faisait effectivement longtemps qu'il rêvait d'embrasser les lèvres de l'ancien voleur mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il y aurait le droit un jour.

-Où étais-tu ? questionna le brun une fois le baiser rompu.

-Parti…ça me faisait trop mal de te voir avec l'autre alors que je ne pouvais rien faire… !

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent dans un sourire quand il se rendit compte que le fantassin était jaloux. Néanmoins, une autre question -plus importante- s'imposa dans son esprit :

-Comment ça se fait que tu étais transformé en chat ?

-…Je n'en ai aucune idée…

Yogi grimaça, ne sachant pas comment le prendrait l'autre garçon. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas le prendre si mal que ça. Il avait certainement encore du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Profitant de cet instant magique, Yogi embrassa une nouvelle fois le garçon. Il posa une main sur la joue du plus jeune et la caressa doucement du bout des doigts, quémandant doucement l'accès à sa bouche tout en léchant la lèvre inférieure du brun. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'accès lui fut autorisé pour son plus grand bonheur. Tout en continuant d'embrasser le garçon, il ouvrit un œil pour voir que Gareki, les yeux clos, rougissait rapidement et ne semblait pas être dégoûté par le baiser. Loin de là… Au contraire, l'adolescent y mit du sien en commençant un ballet endiablé qui ne manqua pas de les exciter tous les deux. Essoufflés, ils se séparèrent et Gareki, poussé par l'excitation du moment, fendit dans le cou du blond pour parsemer sa peau de nombreux baisers, y mêlant de temps à autres ses dents et sa langue. Sentant que s'ils continuaient, ils ne pourraient pas revenir en arrière, Yogi repoussa doucement le plus jeune.

-Gareki, je…

-Chut…lui intima ce dernier.

Il le fit taire définitivement d'un baiser brûlant et Yogi se laissa aller, laissant ses mains parcourir le torse du plus jeune. Constatant qu'ils risquaient de faire « ça » sur le sol et que ce n'était ni pratique ni vraiment romantique, il saisit l'adolescent par les hanches et l'amena avec lui sur le lit de l'étudiant sur lequel ils tombèrent tous les deux. Yogi s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps du brun et reprit immédiatement possession des lèvres de l'ancien voleur. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de ce dernier et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils voulaient fondre l'un de leurs corps dans l'autre. Ils se serraient tellement que respirer devenait difficile. Pourtant, ils ne cessèrent en rien leur étreinte. Gareki écarta doucement ses jambes, en une invitation silencieuse et le blond vint se caller entre ces membres offerts. Etant déjà nus, ils n'avaient aucun besoin de se débarrasser de vêtements, hormis une certaine serviette de bain toujours plus ou moins attachée autour des hanches du brun. Pourtant, Yogi ne fit aucun geste pour s'en débarrasser, comme si cet obstacle attisait son excitation qui se trouvait déjà au summum.

Le fantassin avait vraiment du mal à imaginer ce qui se passait et, bien qu'une voix en lui lui criait d'arrêter, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, décidant de profiter de l'instant présent. Il se sépara de quelques centimètres du corps du plus jeune et parcourue ce derniers de ses mains tremblantes. Bientôt, sa bouche suivit les gestes de ses mains, humidifiant de sa langue une bonne partie de la peau offerte à lui. De temps à autres, il prenait le temps de sucer quelques parcelles, s'extasiant des gémissements qu'il entendait de la part de Gareki. D'apparence froide, jamais il n'aurait imaginé l'adolescent aussi chaud…

Alors qu'il prenait un téton entre ses lèvres, le corps de l'ancien voleur s'arqua tandis qu'un nouveau long gémissement se faisait entendre. Le fantassin du deuxième vaisseau de Circus entreprit de jouer longuement avec cette petite perle de plaisir et, de ses mains, enleva très lentement la serviette. Une fois que le corps de son partenaire fut nu, le blond attrapa les fesses du brun pour les presser doucement et il sursauta en sentant soudain une main caresser envieusement son sexe dressé et dur. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa ceux entre-ouverts et embués de désir du plus jeune qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Lorsque le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec une lenteur infinie, le blond perdit le peu de raison qui lui restait.

Gardant une main sur les fesses du plus jeune, il caressa à son tour le sexe de l'étudiant, le prenant dans sa main. Le pressant doucement, il commença à faire des mouvements de vas et viens et s'extasia de la peau douce qui passait entre ses doigts. De son autre main, il se mit à caresser doucement l'entrée du plus jeune. Totalement absorbé par les soins que lui prodiguait la main du blond, Gareki ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de ce que faisait l'autre main. Or, quand il sentit un doigt venir s'enfoncer dans ses chairs, il se resserra en grognant d'inconfort. Il ne demanda tout de même pas que le blond arrête. Au contraire, il reprit la verge gonflée du plus âgé et y fit les mêmes caresses. Au bout d'un certain moment, le blond ajouta un nouveau doigt. Cette fois-ci, Gareki l'avait bel et bien sentit. Il ne fit qu'une petite grimace pour montrer son inconfort. Yogi reprit possession des lèvres du plus jeune et les mordilla doucement. Le visage rougit, Gareki faisait du mieux qu'il put pour répondre à ce baiser enflammé.

Le fantassin du deuxième vaisseau attrapa les cuisses du brun et les maintint écartée. Il rapprocha son bassin de celui de son partenaire et se réjouit du gémissement que fit Gareki en sentant le sexe dur et gonflé du blond frotter lascivement entre ses fesses écartées. Yogi s'écarta une nouvelle fois et lança un regard interrogateur à son à présent amant. Gareki lui envoya un regard qui signifiait clairement « oui » et Yogi pressa son sexe à l'entrée du jeune élève puis, d'un coup, le pénétra, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. L'ancien voleur plaqua ses mains sur le torse du plus âgé, lui intimant d'attendre avant de commencer à se mouvoir. Le blond, bien qu'impatient, accorda cette pause au plus jeune. Il baissa son visage et les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Au bout de plusieurs baisers, Yogi put enfin commencer ses vas et viens. Gareki enroula sensuellement ses jambes autour des hanches du dominant et colla son sexe contre le ventre de celui qui le pénétrait. Yogi posa doucement son front contre celui de son partenaire et, tous deux se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-…Gareki, je t'ai…

Le brun plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du blond, ne le laissant pas finir. De sa propre initiative, il s'élança sur le sexe du blond, s'empalant de lui-même. Yogi reprit ses coups de reins, se faisant de plus en plus violent. Il gardait fermement les hanches du brun dans ses mains et tapait à chaque délicieux coup de rein dans la prostate de ce dernier, lui arrachant à chaque fois un cri de plaisir. Ils continuèrent de longues minutes leur danse, leurs corps se mouvant l'un dans l'autre puis, lors d'un nouveau coup de reins, Yogi éjacula dans les entrailles du plus jeune. L'ancien voleur ne tarda pas à le suivre, gémissant de tout son saoul.

Essoufflés, fatigués et leurs corps recouverts d'une couche de sueur, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les draps défaits et à présent humides. Un long moment passa avant que le blond ne se retire et s'écarte du plus jeune, le laissant enfin respirer plus facilement. Gareki se réfugia dans les bras de son amant et, éreintés par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut un corps chaud à ses côtés. La seconde fut une douleur sourde dans une partie bien spéciale de son anatomie.

Gareki se redressa d'un coup, se provoquant malgré lui une douleur non voulue dans le bas de son dos. Il plaqua une main sur ses reins mais ce geste ne fit en rien cesser la douleur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme allongé à côté de lui et ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Comment avait-il pu… ?

La seule solution qu'il trouva à cet instant fut de réveiller son compagnon d'un coup de poing.

Heureusement que Shishi n'était toujours pas rentrée…

Yogi se réveilla en sursaut, complètement affolé et perdu par ce qui se passait. Quand il se tourna vers le brun, il fut partagé entre horreur et bonheur. Les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire et le sourire béat qui avait commencé à fleurir sur son visage fut vite remplacé par une expression de pure horreur qui inquiéta malgré lui le voleur.

-Yogi… ? tenta ce dernier.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai faiiiiiis ! hurla ce dernier. Je suis un pédophiiiile ! Je ne suis plus digne de porter le costume de Miss Miaou !

Le brun fronça les sourcils et attrapa le blond par les mains, l'embrassant sur la joue. Surpris par ce geste affectueux, Yogi écarquilla les yeux et observa le visage rougit du plus jeune qui faisait en sorte de ne pas croiser son regard.

Une boule de bonheur se forma dans le ventre de Yogi et le fantassin décida une fois de plus de se lancer :

-Gareki, je t'…

L'adolescent l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa, le faisant taire une nouvelle fois. Ce sera pour une autre fois la déclaration…

A côté du lit, le costume de Miss Miaou était apparu sans qu'on ne sache comment. Les yeux de tissus brillaient d'une étrange lueur…

Jamais on ne trouva la raison de ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour cette histoire ! J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous a plus :/ tenez-moi au courant !**

**m.h.**


End file.
